Beauty
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: The bond between a father and son does not necessarily have to be of blood. A three-part story on the lives of Iroh and Zuko, and how their relationship and bond had evolved over the years. The little Fire-Lord's princess is mentioned at the end as well.


**A/N: First ever Avatar story I've posted. Probably some _Legend of Korra_ coming soon as well. I always loved the close relationship that Zuko had with his Uncle, and vice-versa, without the two even knowing how close they were. They needed each other throughout the series, and the writers did a fantastic job showing that. Great respect for the show. And so I thought, since everyone thinks that Zuko had the most character-growth in the story, I decided to do really a "relationship-growth" story between these two gentlemen and at different points of their life, to show how their relationship changed over the years. The story jumps from when Zuko is 12, to 17, to 24. Also, please keep in mind that if you haven't been keeping up with the comics, you may be a tad confused towards the end concerning Ursa. If you've read _The Search_ then there should be no confusion, if not, research it, and come back here to read the rest of the story. I followed the comics as well as the show to make it even more accurate. **

**Hope you all enjoy, and please review to tell me your thoughts; the reviews are always appreciated. And as always, have a lovely day. ALSO, if you are a Frozen/Tangled fan, check out my other chapter story, "To Be Someone Different". Working on the 6th chapter and hoping to get it up soon. **

**Ciao!**

* * *

Zuko was sure that his father only brought him here so as he could witness the complete devotion that Ozai had for his daughter, but didn't have the time of day for his son. Every so often, Ozai would glance over his shoulder, tears of laughter still in eyes as his daughter shot fire-balls at seagulls passing, only long enough to show Zuko the fun that he was having with his favorite child. It was killing Zuko to just sit and watch. He hated it.

He then thought of his Uncle fondly and went to the beach to ask his father if he could go and visit. "Father?"

"Yes?" His father snickered, pulling Azula close to which case she smiled and stuck a proud tongue out at her brother.

"May I go and visit Uncle?"

"And how will you get there?"

"I'll walk. Uncle tells me that walking clears the mind."

"You do as you want." His father dismissed him, punching him in the heart if you will, and with a wave of Ozai's hand, Zuko's sister and father were blowing fire at each other once again, ignoring Zuko's presence. Zuko wasn't sure, at 12 years old, if it hurt more for his father to ignore him, or for his father to acknowledge him distastefully.

Turning around with a wounded heart, Zuko began his long journey towards his Uncle's house near the palace. It was a good 7 mile walk, but in that walk, his mind became clear of one simple fact that he simply could not shrug: his father did not love him and he had no idea why. It was probably because he wasn't as good at fire-bending as his sister, Zuko told himself. That had to be it!

Sweat aroused on his forehead and so he took a break about 30 minutes into the walk on the outskirts of town, and wiped his head. His dark brown hair fell loosely on his forehead, "A busy mess it is!" His mother would tell him on many occasions concerning his hair. Maybe it was the way he cut his hair; maybe that was the reason his father didn't like him, he pondered. He didn't wear it as his father did, but instead just grew it short, keeping it no longer than just for his forehead to be covered. But his father grew his hair long and down his back. "That's how the fire-nation men wear their hair, darling." Zuko recalled his mother saying. "One day, when you're a man, you will wear your hair just the same."

Putting his hands on his knees, he breathed the hot air into his lungs and then continued his walk.

With another hour passing, Zuko began to wonder on why he insisted on visiting his Uncle in the first place. He was hot and sweating, and what if perhaps his Uncle had better things to do on this day? What if he didn't have time for Zuko? What if all this time, Zuko was walking straight into a failure?

He reasoned with himself. Telling himself that even if his Uncle wasn't home or if worse, he was busy, Zuko would simply stay in the palace and not go back to the beach house to watch his father have the time of his life with the favorite child. He'd instead just stay home, away from Ozai. Quick tears sprung to the young boy's eyes at the thought of his father. He pushed the water away quickly.

The day began to cool as Zuko's journey came to an end. He was just now approaching his Uncle's house. He smiled as he saw his Uncle Iroh sitting happily outside on the porch, a cool glass of water at his side. He looked out over the horizon of the sun as it was almost completely drifted away now. "Uncle Iroh," Zuko greeted him quietly as he was drawing near.

The older man jumped and turned; surprised by his nephew's appearance. "Nephew!" He said with delight which was like music to the boy's ears as he felt appreciated. "What on earth..!" His Uncle stood and in turn the boy went to him quickly as he was drawn into a hug. "Did you… did Ozai let you…" His Uncle began to growl at his brother's ignorance. "How did you get here?" He held his nephew at arms-length.

"I walked." Zuko said.

"You…what?"

"I walked, Uncle. You always told me that walking clears the mind." Though this exchange between Zuko and his Uncle Iroh was hectic, he was enjoying it so! He loved being so noticed, particularly by his Uncle.

"Yes, but… nephew, that is a seven-mile walk! And on such a hot day. Are you well?"

"Very well."

"Well then, I'm glad that you came!" This simple statement touched Zuko's heart. "Come inside and cool down. I will take you by carriage later-"

"No, I don't want to go back." His Uncle stared down at him, unsure of what to make of this.

"Come inside and we shall talk. Walking may clear your thoughts but talking soothes them."

They went inside and sat. Zuko was given a glass of water, and was happy to be sitting in the comfort of his Uncle's cozy home. "Now," His Uncle pulled a chair to be in front of Zuko. "How is my nephew?"

And without batting an eye, his Uncle listened ever so joyfully as Zuko went on and on about his life. Zuko had no one else that would sit and listen, and so for that, he appreciated his Uncle. He talked of school, his friends, the summer break which was soon coming to an end, and of course, of Azula's bending skills. He spoke of the horrid time he was having at the beach house, simply being because he was so sure his father didn't even like him! He went on to say that he didn't want to return to the beach house, and would tell his father that it was too late for him to return in the darkness of the night.

Iroh listened sadly at the last part when Zuko explained ever so quietly of how he wished he knew what to say or do in order for his father to accept him. "My brother has had some rough patches… but know that he loves you, Zuko." Zuko's Uncle lied soothingly.

"Please don't lie to me." Zuko whispered with venom twisted into his voice. "I…miss my mom." Iroh's heart broke at his nephew's words.

Tears then fell softly from Zuko's eyes, and he swapped them away quickly without a second thought. "It's okay to cry, my nephew." Iroh said.

"No…it isn't. My father said that it is a sign of weakness."

Iroh lifted his chin and Zuko gasped very quietly as he seen rising tears coming to his Uncle Iroh's eyes. "My son…died a horrible death, Zuko. And I cannot put into words on how much I miss him. Sometimes, it is the tears that show the love that we felt for someone. Saying tears are a weakness is like saying that love is pointless. And that is what life is about. Love." Iroh bit his shaking lips and let the tears he had been holding inside for so long, fall freely. He had never cried in front of anyone before, not even his late wife.

Zuko's eyes welled with tears and so he firmly put his arms around his Uncle's neck, and they both embraced in a hug. Holding each other, Zuko cried for his father, and his Uncle cried for his son. They both cried for the people they loved, but what never occurred to either of them was that they held each other in this time of sadness. It wouldn't be until Zuko was 17 years old that he realized just how much his Uncle meant to him.

Zuko breathed in heavily before entering his Uncle's tent. His heart pounded within his chest, and his stomach dropped to the pits of his body as he entered and said, "Uncle…" only to find that his Uncle Iroh was snoring loudly and facing away from him that night.

Zuko folded his legs beneath him, and slept sitting up in the tent. He let his thoughts run his mind more so than his dreams. He thought of the irony that it was, that it was he who had taught the Avatar fire-bending, when a year prior he wanted to capture Him. Zuko bit his lower lip tightly between his teeth, swallowing the lump in his throat when he realized just how much he had thought on his Uncle in his time absent from his side.

The night had passed so quickly, however. Zuko barely knew what time it was, and before he had time to prepare himself, his Uncle was yawning and stretching before him, keeping his back to his nephew. Zuko knew that his Uncle had known he was there. And as he stared at his Uncle Iroh's back, his emotions overwhelmed him as he thought of the day that he came running to his Uncle's porch and how Iroh greeted him as though he were just the person he wanted to see. Zuko realized how much his Uncle meant to him, and how much he needed him in his life. He thought to when he and his Uncle cried in each other's arms, tears for his lost son and tears for his angry father, and how he knew they would never be that way again.

Zuko let the misery cross his face as he closed his eyes only momentarily before opening them again and mustering all the courage he had left to give to this dark world. He prayed to whoever was listening that his Uncle would accept him, just as Ozai never had. "Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me." He spoke aloud, his voice weary. He then felt the oncoming emotions take their turn at him, and he choked out the last bit of strength he had left. "But I want you to know, I am so, so sorry, Uncle." Zuko's voice gave way and cracked in his tears. "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I-"

Iroh grasped Zuko and pulled him into his arms; hugging him tightly to himself, as only a father could to his son. Zuko couldn't help but think that Iroh would be just like the rest of them. That Iroh would never forgive nor love Zuko ever again, and would shut him out for the rest of his life. Zuko was astonished that his Uncle showed his forgiveness in this way. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me!"

"I was never angry with you. I was sad; because I was afraid you lost your way."

"…I did lose my way." Zuko said quietly in the midst of he and his Uncle's tears.

Iroh leaned back, and stared at his nephew in earnest proud measures saying, "But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here." Embracing his nephew once more, Zuko embraced him back with the love only a son could give to his father.

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent."

Iroh chuckled at that, and tightly once more, hugged his nephew to himself.

"Zuko, I want you to know something." Iroh leaned back, holding Zuko at arms-length. "A year ago, when you were at the Northern Water tribe in hopes of capturing the Avatar…before you went, I told you that…that I thought of you as my own."

"Uncle, you don't have to…" Zuko reassured him, thinking silently of how difficult it was for his Uncle to claim Zuko as his son, when he missed his own son so dearly.

"Nephew, please. In our time apart, I have thought deeply about you. And I want you to know…that you are not just a nephew to me, but a friend and most importantly, a son. With the battle ahead of us…I needed you to know that in case anything were to happen-"

"Nothing will happen to you, Uncle." Zuko disagreed with him angrily; denying that anything bad would ever happen to his Uncle Iroh.

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled fondly. But then a sadness crossed his face that Zuko was surprised to see come to surface. "If something were ever to happen to you…" Iroh whispered in a pained voice. "I want you to know, that I would mourn for you no differently than I mourn for Lu Ten." Iroh took a deep breath and then let his eyes drift to his collapsed hands that laid on his lap.

"…and I would mourn for you as my father, Uncle." Zuko whispered in a breathy tone; barely audible, but the emotion that came with his words were much more heart-warming than Iroh could ever explain. Without making eye contact, the two smiled at the ground; their hearts filled with joy.

One of the nurses came from outside the red curtain that separated the family from the room where Zuko's wife had been giving birth. Aang, Toph, as well as Iroh and Sokka, were all present for the birth of Zuko's first child. And by present, that meant standing outside and anxiously awaiting for a nurse to come outside and confirm that the child was healthy, but also the sex of the baby.

A crowd had formed outside the palace; anxious to see who it was that would be heir to the throne. Katara was helping two of the nurses inside with the delivery, while Zuko was permitted to be inside with his wife, but at a safe distance.

Azula came around the corner; pretending not to be interested but secretly just as anxious as everyone else. Her time in the insanity ward, as well as her time apart from the palace and her brother after running off following the events of finding their lost mother, had done her some good. Ursa was at Azula's side, lovingly grasping her arm as she smiled warmly towards Iroh. "Any word yet?" She asked quietly.

"None." Iroh stated with a worried tone hinting under his breath.

And then, one of the nurses came from outside the red curtain that separated the family from the room where Zuko's wife had been giving birth. The nurse was smiling from ear to ear. "How is the Lady?" Ursa said quickly.

"The Fire-Lord's wife is stable and very strong. The child is healthy." The nurse puffed with exasperated happiness. "A princess has been born."

Everyone in the room jumped up, as though they had all just been given the best news of their lives. Iroh laughed a heart-filled chuckle and pulled Ursa and Azula into his arms, lovingly hugging them both. And much to everyone's surprise, Azula smiled.

"Iroh?" Katara came from the room, wiping her hands on a tile with sweat crossing her brow. She smiled. "The Lady is resting. Zuko would like to see you." She laid her hand on the older man's shoulder and passed by, going to her fiancée, Aang.

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled happily at Ursa who urged him forward.

Entering the curtain, he met darkness at first, and then light came about before him. To his right, he could see where the Fire-lord's Queen slept tiredly; while nurses around her tended to her every need. "Zuko would not leave her side." One of the maids whispered to Iroh at his entrance. "The Lady could not have done it without him. It was a rough delivery, but the child is strong; just like her mother." The maid smiled and walked off into the hallway to greet the Avatar and his friends.

Iroh walked further into the master bedroom, and there he saw his nephew standing, his back to him. Zuko was staring down into his arms, though Iroh could not see the child just yet. "I hear it is a princess." Iroh said.

"A beautiful princess." Zuko whispered dreamily as though he had not ever seen anything so precious.

Iroh approached him on his right, and laid eyes on the child for the first time.

"Zuko, she's…she is gorgeous. Though, adjectives will do no good when describing this daughter of yours. She is perfect."

Iroh watched as a tear dripped quickly from Zuko's eye, following down his narrow nose, and onto the ground. Iroh's eyes welled up at his son's emotion. "You've done good, my son." He spoke quietly, and then planting a kiss on the child's beautiful head of black hair.

"An old man once told me that tears are not a sign of weakness, but a sign of love." Zuko looked up from staring at his daughter, his princess. His eyes were filled with tears that blinded his sight. "Will she find me hideous, Uncle?" Zuko spoke quickly and quietly as though he didn't want to have to say the words themselves. "Will she be ashamed of me? Of my…scar?" Zuko voiced his most powerful insecurity.

"A child this beautiful, this absolutely breathtakingly beautiful cannot be made from a man who is ugly, nephew. Your father gave you that scar, but I know you'd take another easily if it meant protecting your daughter from having a scar herself. And that is beauty."

Zuko nodded and smiled; gently handing his daughter to his Uncle Iroh who grinned from ear to ear at the warmth of the newborn.

Iroh then began to sing to her, while Zuko listened to him intently. _"Leaves from the vine…"_


End file.
